fictionalcharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Princess Anna Wazowski/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195333/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180121195847
Flashback begun In the late 1840's, within the small kingdom of Arendelle's castle walls, a small, eight year old girl slept. Her covers were pulled up to her chin, her long blonde waves cascading over the deep purple blanket. All around her were lavish objects, from her tall white wardrobe full of different dresses, all sporting the Arendelle colours, teal, purple, and black, to her huge four poster bed where the young child was sleeping. She dreamed of how it would be, one day, to be queen. To rule beside her two five year old little younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice. She smiled in her sleep as she thought of her two beautiful little, younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice. "Elsa. Psst!" "Hey, Elsa, wake up! It's morning!" "Wake up!" Elsa groaned and rolled over as her sister, Anna crawled on top of her. Anna's identical twin sister, Alice, ran to the window and drew the curtains open, letting in a beam of spring light. "Go back to sleep..." Elsa groaned, trying to find her way back into her dream. But her sisters wouldn't budge, and soon Alice joined Anna in poking and prodding Elsa to get her to wake up. Elsa peeked at her sisters with one eye, the only visible difference between the two is that her sister Anna wore her auburn hair in two braids, while her sister Alice favored wearing her hair in just one. Elsa was just about to close her eyes again when she saw her sisters look at each other mischievously before whispering in unison. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" The three girls tiptoed past their parent's floor, Elsa leading the way to the ballroom. Elsa placed her index finger to her lips as the two twins giggled behind her. As they reached them, Elsa pushed the double doors to the ballroom open and slipped in, Anna and Alice following their sister close behind. "Okay." Elsa said, a smile on her face. "Now we can play." Anna and Alice giggled and gave each other a big high-five. The two girls pulled on the sides of their older sister's nightgown. "Do the magic!" Anna whispered excitedly. "Yeah, Elsa! Do the magic!" Alice echoed. Elsa smiled at her sisters before turning her hands in circles, a small snowball appearing in her hands as she whispered. "You ready?". The twins nodded and Elsa threw her arms up into the air, causing snow to fall from the ceiling. Anna and Alice started laughing at once, and they both stuck their tongues out to catch the snowflakes as they fell. Nothing felt better to Elsa than making the two most important people in her life smile, and soon Elsa was joining in on the fun with her sisters. The ballroom quickly became covered in snow, and soon there were mountains of it reaching almost to the ceiling. Anna was the first to have the idea to jump from the top of the hills into the powdery snow down below, and Alice soon followed. Elsa sat at the bottom of the hill and caught each of the girls (using her magic) mid-jump, bringing them down slowly and gracefully into the snow. After flashback ended *Then Elsa turned back to the steps she went and down the hallways, passing all kinds of statues and figures. When she finally made it to the one, last, final floor, then something caught her eyes when she saw the same, familiar names on on the bedroom door, it says Princess Anna of Aren-delle known as Anastasia and Princess Alice of Aren-delle known as Alexandra but it also says Princess Anna and Princess Alice's bedroom much to Elsa's complete shock but Elsa reached the end of the hall coming to a big door as the handle to the doors. She was about to open it but held back a bit. Elsa got the courage and opened the door and went inside of the bedroom. When she looked inside, it shocked her because she saw that the room was nothing but a whole lot, way, far much larger than hers, Anna's and Alice's old former bedroom in Aren-delle in Europe, Norway but the larger bedroom was also nothing but a large gallery room as well. When Elsa stepped further into the room and saw that everything was neat. Curtains weren't torn at all, furnitures weren't broken at all, and most of the pottery that was in there wasn't broken at all. Elsa walked when she saw two identical twin beds that were neatly made properly and the sheets were properly made neatly as well. Then something else caught Elsa's eyes when she saw much more memorial pictures than only just one of the familiar identical twin royal Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle on the wall, especially colored pictures of the familiar identical twin Norwegian, European royal princesses of Aren-delle, the first group of pictures was that of the identical twin familiar Norwegian, European royal princesses of Aren-delle themselves in all the other European countries away from Norway, the second group of pictures was that of same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle themselves in six other continents other than Europe, the third group of pictures was that of the same familiar Norwegian, European princesses themselves in Asia but also in all the Asian countries, the fourth group of pictures was that of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle themselves in Africa but also in all the African countries, the fifth group of pictures was that of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses themselves in North America but also in all the other United States of America, including Anna and Alice's brand new home in California away from Aren-delle, the sixth group of pictures was that of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle themselves in South America but also in all the South American countries, the seventh group of pictures of that of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses in Australia and the eighth group of pictures of that of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses in Antarctica. Not only are there the pictures of same, familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle at the age of five but there are also other pictures of the same, familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle growing up away from Aren-delle in Norway, Europe, including at age of six through nineteen. Plus, there were all the/other pictures of Anna and Alice's best birthday celebration every year, holiday celebrations every year including New Year's Day celebration, St. Patrick's Day, Easter, Fourth Of July celebration, Harvest and Halloween celebration, Thanksgiving celebration, Christmas, Kwanzaa, Hanukkah celebration, including pictures of Anna and Alice wearing Halloween costumes every year until the age of twelve, pictures of Anna and Alice during Harvest day and Anna and Alice with Christmas presents/gifts during Christmas day every year. There were other pictures of Anna and Alice themselves with their dolls, dollhouses and other toys. The were other pictures of Alice and Anna at the churches and other places. The pictures of Anna and Alice at the pumpkin patch field during the autumn fall. The other pictures of the same familiar identical twin royal Norwegian, European princesses of Arendelle with poppies, sunflowers and other kinds of flowers in the blooming fields during spring and summer time every year. The other pictures of the same familiar identical twin Norwegian, European princesses of Aren-delle with anybody else who was at least like a real family to them and with their friends for past years ago. They were one of the happiest memories of Anna and Alice's whole entire lives. Everything else Elsa saw that easily shocked and stunned her was all the/other colored pictures of her little younger identical twin sisters, Anna and Alice of Aren-delle themselves in other European countries all except for Norway but also in all the other different continents. Elsa's eyes were full widened and she also gasped in shock too as she couldn't believe what she just saw so far at all until Elsa shook her head in refusal and denial because she couldn't even easily believe Alice was magically brought back to life from the dead, was already still finally alive again at last and grew up together with Anna all this and that time when she accidentally hit Alice in her heart and Anna in her head with her ice magic back when Elsa herself was only eight while the twins Anna and Alice themselves were only just five back then. "Anna? Alice?" Elsa asked in shock. "Anna is Anastasia? And Alice is Alexandra? No it can't be! No this is not true at all. Anna is Princess Anna of Aren-delle, not Anastasia and Alice is Princess Alice of Aren-delle, not Alexandra! They were anything else more than only just other royal princesses of Arendelle? But why? How did they get here in the first place? This is Anna and Alice's current bedroom now? Anna and Alice live here now? Anna and Alice were raised to be less isolated here in this continent or this state away from Arendelle for past years ago? Anna and Alice grew up here in this other continent or this country or this state away from Aren-delle but away from Norway and Europe too? Neither Anna nor Alice live in Aren-delle at all anymore either? I can't believe Anna and Alice live here far away from Aren-delle now! I can't believe Anna and Alice grew up here away from Aren-delle now either! Anna and Alice have been traveling around the whole world? Anna and Alice have been going on so many adventures? No that's impossible! There could be a lot of danger out in this whole world, couldn't there? Worse, no pictures of me together with my own sisters, Anna and Alice at all too? Neither of them belong here in this continent nor this country at all, do they? They belong down in Aren-delle in Norway, Europe with me, don't they? Aren-delle is Anna and Alice's home too, isn't it? Not just mine. No way Anna and Alice went on so many adventures even without me around all the time! No way Anna and Alice would travel around the world so much either! I never knew Anna and Alice traveled around the world nor went on so many adventures! I still can't even believe it. I want Anna and Alice back home in Aren-delle no matter what. All I'm hoping is Anna and Alice are fully aware that there's a lot of danger out in the real world when or if only neither of them are in Aren-delle nor in Norway nor Europe at all because I can't bear to lose them again after I just found out Anna and Alice survived away from Aren-delle in Norway, Europe. Anna and Alice still need me and I still need them too! I miss Anna and Alice so much. I want my little twin sisters back." Elsa started to cry so she heartbrokenly sobbed softly.